Forbidden Love
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: What happens when a student falls in love with one of her professors? What if he loves her back? What if their love is forbidden? An elf can only love once, and when your friends turn on you who can you trust? Bloom/Palladium fanfic. Adopted from xPennyxTallyx Formerly LeaMicheleLove.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I adopted this story from xPennyxTallyx I do have her permission, and these next couple of chapters are hers. Thank you xPennyxTallyx for allowing me to adopt this.

What happens when a student falls in love with one of her professors?

What happens when she finishes her boyfriend for him?

What if he loves her back?

What if their love is forbidden?

What will become of the pair?

Will they finally get together?

It's a Bloom X Palladium story. One day I will find a writer crazier than me =p that I promise you!


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love Chappie 1. This was really hard to write as I'm doing it while I have writers block. My imagination fails me at the worst of times. Sigh.

Bloom got out of bed and looked at her clock and saw it was midnight and sighed she could only sleep a couple of hours every night. He was always on her mind, always. But it as a love she could never experience. If he loved her back she would be trapped. After all elves can only love once. And why would he love her? She was exactly beautiful like Stella was and she was a princess of a dead planet. Bloom sighed again and stood up and wandered in the general direction of the bathroom. Bloom hovered over the sink and glared at her reflection. Bloom raised her fist and brought it down onto the mirror smashing it into little pieces. Blood ran down her arms and the pain was agonising but she smiled in between gasps of pain. Unwilling tears rolled down her cheeks. Bloom walked over to the corner of the room where the cupboard was and grabbed a towel then wrapped it tightly around her hand.

Bloom stood up and walked out of the bathroom to see Prof' Palladium walking down the hall double-checking all the students were in bed. Bloom realised she was staring and mentally scolded herself and forced herself to walk back to her dorm hoping he wouldn't see her. But luck wasn't on her side.

"Bloom, what on Magix are you doing up this late?" Prof' Palladium asked

"Um…" Bloom stuttered hiding her mangled had behind her back "I just went to the bathroom, that's all"

"Hmm" Prof' Palladium "Bloom what are you hiding?"

"It's nothing" Bloom answered weakly

"Let me see, Bloom"

Bloom sighed and brought her hand out from behind her back hoping that the darkness would hide the cuts. No such luck.

Prof' Palladium gasped in shock at the state of her hand. He stepped forward still staring at her hand, he slowly put his hand on the small of her back and lead her down to the nurse's office. On the way down Bloom explained what happened in the bathroom but missed out the fact it was about him and said it was over the fact she wasn't completely over Sky.

"I thought you broke up with him" Prof' Palladium said

Shit"Well we sort of finished each other" Bloom said "How do you know that?"

"You under-estimate me" Prof' Palladium smiled

Bloom looked at him in surprise "What else don't I know about you?"

"Not telling" Prof' Palladium laughed at Bloom's fake huff "Here we are" Palladium pushed open the door "Sit down".

Bloom did as she was told and sat down on the bed that was in the corner. Prof' Palladium took her hand and looked to see if there were any small parts of the mirror still in her hand. After his inspection he tried to heal her with magic but found he couldn't which confused them both. "That's odd" Palladium thought out loud "I'll be right back Bloom" Bloom replied with a simple nod. Palladium came back with a needle and threads much to Bloom despair. "Oh I hate needles" Bloom whined

"You should have thought of that before you smashed the mirror" Palladium replied "Hold still" Palladium set about stitching up the deeper cuts and left the others to heal themselves.

"There done" Palladium announced clearly as happy as Bloom was to have it over with.

"Thank you Professor"

"Any time Bloom, now go to bed and don't break anything else on your way" Palladium smiled

Bloom nodded and went to bed mentally slapping herself for smashing that mirror and doing when he was on duty.

Ok this Chappie was crap and it was short but review anyways they make me smile xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Written by vampirefaiy09

Tally-nd-Reef – I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update but I got writers block and paired up with vampirefairy09 hope you enjoy cos I did =D. See you soon (hopefully)

Boiling hot tears streaked down Blooms face. She was on her own; with five children running around. Looking around Bloom realised it was Erakylon

palace! Spinning around she saw children coming at her from all angles, all boys, and all with the same face… Sky's. Bloom started running. The walls

were closing in on her, smashing a window she jumped out of it. Landing on the ground she started sprinting. Out of the gates. Down the road. Through the trees. Out into a meadow. Coming to a halt she heard his laugh. Spinning around Bloom kept looking. She saw him and started to run towards him. But no matter how fast or how far she ran Bloom couldn't reach Palladium. Panting Bloom kept running; calling out his name, crying. Now she was running through darkness. She couldn't see anything but she could hear him calling her name, running. That's all she did. Run…

I can't make it on my own.

Can't do it by myself.

'Cause you made me a woman.

Bolting upright Bloom boked. Sweat made her all clammy. Gasping she cried, hard. Her hand ached- hurt. That wasn't why she was crying though. Bloom's heart ached. Ached for the one she loved, but could never have! That nightmare showed that. Bloom swung her legs out of bed sitting up straight. Just letting the pain and grief take hold of her for a few moments. I would do anything for him. Die for him; and I can never share my feelings with him. With anybody. He won't even share my feelings. It hurts. More than anything in the world it hurt so much. I just… I love him, I guess since I can't be with him; the next best thing is to be near him, I should be grateful for that! Getting up Bloom made it shakily over to her closet, choosing a long sleeved top to cover her red inflamed hand. Hearing the girls

go Bloom sped up a bit. Once finished, she picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Every one stared at her as Bloom walked into the hall, even the teachers. She looked dead. Like she wad there but only just, like there was a

part of her that was missing. Walking over to the window she sat down next to Flora.

"Bloom sweetie are you ok?" Flora put a gentle hand on Blooms arm.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Forcing a smile Bloom picked up a spoon absent minded and started stirring her tea. Stella, Layla, Techna, Musa and Flora shared a look.

Palladium's POV.

Bloom looked awful. All I wanted to do was go and comfort her. My heart hurt constantly, and I knew what it was. But I couldn't act, because I didn't want to be rejected, to scare her, to hurt her. Even if she felt the same way she would be looked down upon and maybe only her five closest friends would talk to her. It wouldn't be fair of me to do that to her.

"I wonder what happened." Miss Faragonda's concerned voice broke through my reverie.

"Maybe it's that Sky boy from Red Fountain." Griselda was frowning but she was secretly worried- I could tell.

"What ever it is it's shaken her. Badly. She looks almost dead, as if a part of her is missing." Avalon and Wizgiz agreed with Du Four. "It seems like she won't tell the winx. Maybe one of us should talk to her?" Faragonda was undecided. Every one of them turned to me.

"Why me?" I asked panicking. Would I be able to help her? How would I be able to help her without my feelings being shown?

"Because number one your sensitive, no pun intended, and number two you're her last class yesterday." Miss Faragonda answered my question. I couldn't argue with either of those. Looks like I'm going to be helping her, or trying to at least. And I the process getting hurt myself…

Hope you enjoyed it x send some good reviews and you get a cake (cupcake).


	4. Chapter 4 Important message

Forbidden Love Message

Hey everyone, so as you know this story has been adopted by me, the chapters that are before this message are all the chapters that she put up, and feel free to check out her profile. So al the chapters after this will be the ones that I have written myself. So thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I am very grateful. I hope to have a update soon. Thank you


	5. My First chapter- Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Okay so this is my first chapter on this story I'm pretty excited, and I hope you like it. Thank you for all the reads, reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. Oh, a reminder that I am hoping to change my name to pumpkinraindrop

Chapter 4- Forbidden Love

I watched Bloom the entire lesson as she stared into space. She looked so downhearted that my heart hurt, and I could barely keep my focus on what I was teaching. I sighed to myself letting the class go a few minutes early, warning them to be quiet so as not to disturb other classes. _Not that it would do much good. _I rolled my eyes at that thought. None of the students were exactly quiet or subtle. I watched as they packed their stuff away, Bloom behind the rest of them.  
"Bloom may I speask to you for a moment please?" I asked softly, moving forwards. She blinked her cyan eyes at me in surprise before smiling at me.  
"Of course Professor Palladium." She sat back down on a desk. Stella was the last student out the door looking curiously back at us. I watched as the door swung shut and she started to walk away. I pulled the blinds down and cast a silencing and warding spell.

I moved to sit beside Bloom, and she looked up at me. There seemed to be a small spark of life in her eyes, and I wondered on what had caused it.  
"Bloom, it has come to all of our attention that you have been rather….. Downcast lately. I want you to know that you can talk to me whenever you need to. I want to help you Bloom, you merely have to say how and I will do everything in my power to make it happen." I chose my words carefully, wanting to make sure she knew she was not alone. She did not have to suffer in silence. Tears welled up, and I instinctively moved to gently wipe it away before realising what I had done. I froze as she stared at me as electricity flowed between us. I knew if I looked around us I would see the bright halo of light of the mating bond shining around us. She noticed it, and her eyes went wide gasping in surprise. She looked back at me in wonder. This was going to be hard to explain.

"So, you're saying that we're mates." She stated, but I sensed that it was more to confirm what I had told her. I nodded to confirm this.  
"And the board of governors cannot do anything to hurt you, or me, and you won't lose your job?" I once again nodded at this, and watched as a wide grin spread across her face before she lunged at me, her arms wrapping around me. I pulled her close, as my instincts took over, her smell all around me.  
"I'm glad…. So what now?" Bloom asked pulling back, she looked more alive now, and my heart soared. I cupped her cheek gently, rubbing it with my thumb, before placing a chaste kiss to her lips.  
"Well, we get to know each other better, and we shall have to clue in the other professors. However everything else is up to you." She gave me what could only be described as a shit eating grin at my last comment that had me worrying over just what she was planning.  
"Hmm…. If it's up to me then I think we should do some more of this." She kissed me again, and a fire coursed through me. I laid her down on the desk, running my hands up and down her body, caressing her, and listening as her breathing became more heavy. I pulled back from kissing her, grinning and standing her upright.  
"I have a class to teach." I told her, watching as she tried to straighten herself out.  
"Oh Shit! Madam Du Four. Bye Palladium!" She picked up her books and ran out of the door, kissing me on the cheek. I chuckled. _And she's heading to manners class…._


	6. NOTE! Please read, important

Hey everyone, just to let you know I have finally changed my name to pumpkinraindrop, for all of those that were not aware my name was going to change I was formerly leaMicheleLove. This note will be taken down when I next upload but will be at the top of the new chapter. Thank you, I hope you have a great day.


End file.
